A modular microfluidic system is also the subject of the older German patent application having the official reference number 10 2004 022 423.4.
With regard to modular systems, there is generally a requirement to be able to insert or remove the individual modules in a simple manner. In addition, in the case of modular fluidic systems in which for example chemical reactions are intended to take place there is a demand for a secure fluidic connection of the fluidic parts and of the connecting parts connecting them.